1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to underwater power fluid systems and recovery of expended power fluid from such systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Deepwater power fluid systems provide pressurized working fluid for the control and operation of equipment, e.g. for blowout preventer operators; gate valves for the control of flow of oil or gas to the surface or to other subsea locations; hydraulically actuated connectors; and similar devices. The fluid to be pressurized is typically an oil based product or a water based product with added lubricity and corrosion protection, e.g., but not limited to hydraulic fluid. In certain prior art systems, once the power fluid has done its job in the operation of a device, it is exhausted into the water environment around the device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,108,006; 6,202,753; 4,777,800; 4,649,704; and 3,677,001 are illustrative of various prior art subsea power fluid systems and are mentioned here not by way of limitation nor as exhaustive of the available prior art; and all said patents are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventor, for an effective method and system for preventing exhausted power fluids from polluting a body of water.